The New Wanderer
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: Long before the kids were born, the Russo's had put their name down so they could adopt a wizard child. They'd forgotten about it, but the center didn't. And now a new WANDerer has come to join. Summary sucks i know.
1. Chapter 1

Wizards of Waverly Place:

The New Wanderer

Alex Russo sat on the couch of her family's living room, cell phone in hand. Her fingers were blurred as she texted back and forth to her almost boyfriend, Riley.

Max sat on the counter, eating the last of last weeks potato chips.

Justin and his father were watching a football game.

Everything was normal for a Saturday.

Until the bell rang.

Alex didn't look up from her screen. "Dad, door," she said.

"Alex, you get it," Justin answered.

"Fine," Alex grumbled. She opened the door. With a poof, a huge billow of smoke blew up in Alex's face. Her family looked up.

Coughing, Alex glared into the haze. "Who did that?"

"Oh, probably Emily," a bored voice answered. The smoke cleared and a bored looking man with a long beard stood holding the end of a kiddie leash and a clipboard.

The family gathered behind the teenage girl. "Can we help you?" Alex's father asked.

"Congratulations, your name has been approved for adoption."

"Adoption?" repeated the three kids.

"Cool! I voluteer Max to be adopted out." Alex said. "Or Justin. Either or."

"No, it means someone comes here," Dad answered. "And we signed up way before Justin was born."

"Oh, well," the bored man answered. "Sign here. There are no exceptions blah blah blah. Here is little Emily." He held out the end of the leash to Justin. He looked at it.

"There's no one connected to it," he said slowly.

"That's what the smoke was about," the man said. "She's escaped again. Here's her picture. Have fun finding her."

The door closed.

The Russo's exchanged a glance.

"I'm gonna have to call those people at the adoption center," Dad muttered. "We canceled that deal… I think."

"Well, great," Justin sighed. "Now we have a missing wizard in our house."

The refridgerator door suddenly opened. "Actually, she's right here," a voice clarified. "And geez people, where is the fruit? Have you heard of health food? Oh, hey, pudding!"

The voice's owner closed the door and smiled at the Russos, Dad's pudding cup in her hand, already digging in. "Hiya!"

The Russos stared at her, open mouthed.

After a long silence, Emily motioned with her spoon at the family. "I can see no one speaks much in this family. I have to say, I don't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Max whistled. "She ate Dad's pudding cup…that's brave."

Emily set it down and looked around. "Nice place! Oh! What's this do?" She ran over to the TV and pushed the power button. The screen went blank.

"Uh oh," she said nervously. "I didn't break it, did I?"

"No, that's the power button," Justin said, pushing it again. "See? It turns it on and off."

"What is it?"

"A _televison_," Max said in a "no duh" tone. "Geez where have they lcoked you up all these years?"

Emily frowned. "Hmm…the _orphanage_ I'm guessing. Home for the _orphans_."

Jerry looked around. "Uh, well," he said. "Seeing as you will be staying with us for awhile I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Jerry, this is Justin, Alex and Max."

"Wow you all have boy names!" Emily said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she said. "Did you just call my name a boy name?"

"I love it! I wish I had a name that could go two ways. My name is so…girly." Emily shudddered.

Justin snickered. "Boy name." He nudged Max and they began to laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh at her!" Emily said. "She has an awesome name! _Levitadis!_" Suddenly, a wand was in Emily's hand and the boys were ten feet off the ground.

"Hey!" Max cried. "Put us down!" He strugggled to reach for the counter.

"Uh, Emily," Jerry said, reaching over to take the wand away. The boys fell to the ground with a loud thud. "We don't use magic in this house…"

"Why?" she asked arrogantly.

"Because I'm no longer a wizard and only one of my kids will keep their powers when they grow up so they can't get used to using it."

"Oh, problem solved," she answered, taking her wand back. "I'm not your child so I'm good! Where do I stay?"

"Nice, bratty and smart. I like this one," Alex said, giving the girl a hug.

Emily stared at her. "Why are you touching me?"

"It's called a hug," Max said.

"Hug…hug…" Emily stared off into space. "Huh?"

"Dang no TV and no love? That's bunk," Max shook his head.

"What happened to your family?" Alex asked.

"Who knows and who cares? Wait…isn't there usual a women also living in a home?" Emily looked around, then at Alex. "Unless your it."

"NO!" all four shouted.

"Our mom's downstairs in our sandwich shop," Justin filled in. "We better go tell her about….you."

"Oh, I love sandwhiches!" Emily said. "Especially when the cook gives us day old bread. There's hardly any mold on those ones."

The Russo's exchanged a glance. "Dad," Max said. "Maybe we should show her a real sandwich."

"I'll do it," Alex disagreed, taking the girls hand and towing her to the stairs. "If you make one, it'll give her food poisoning."

"Oh I get that every other week. No biggie." Emily smiled charmingly.

Downstairs in the sandwhich shop, Jerry took Teresa off to speak with her and Emily sat on one of the stools.

"Okay, what do you want on it?" Alex asked. "Do you like turkey?"

"Yes! We had a pet one in our room!" Emily grinned.

"Uh…"

"But then Thanksgiving came around," she added sadly. "Poor Mildred."

"Turkey it is, then," Alex placed the meat on the sandwich. "Tomato?"

"Oh, I had that once. Yes, please!"

"Mustard?"

"Pardon?"

"Here, taste it," Alex squirted some onto the girls finger.

Emily put it in her mouth. "Yum!"

"Okay, mustard. Lettace?"

"Is it a week old?"

"No."

"Then yes."

Just then Harper came into the shop. "Hey Alex, ready to hit the mall?" she asked, not noticing Emily.

"Oh sure! Let me finish this sandwich for Emily and I'll be with you in a second," Alex piled more stuff onto the sandwich and pushed it at Emily. "Enjoy."

"Where are you going, Alex?" Emily asked quietly.

"Who is this?" Harper asked.

"I'm-"

"She's my cousin. Excuse me a second. Emily, come."

Emily followed her adoptive older sister. "What?"

"We need to keep the magic a secret. And pretend I'm your cousin, all right?" Alex handed her five bucks. "Deal?"

"Add another five and let me come with you and you gotta deal."

"Fine," Alex sighed and handed it too her. "Okay, come on Harper."

"I'm her cousin!" Emily piped up.

Harper smiled at the twelve year old. "How cute, Alex. Looks like Max has another person to play with."

Max happened to be walking by just then. He and Emily eyed each other, then answered in unison.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Emily tossed and turned in the guest bedroom. She sat up. "How do people sleep on these things?" she grumbled to herself, getting out and grabbing the blanket. "They're so soft."

She wrapped the blanket around her , grabbed the pillow and walked down the stairs, the blanket trailing behind her like a cloak. She opened the terrace door and walked out onto the brick. She spied the lawn chairs.

"Much better," she said. "Outside, hard surface. This'll work." She curled up onto the chair and fell into a light sleep.

An hour later, Justin came downstairs for a midnight snack. He yawned, then stopped, noticing the door Emily had left open. He peeked outside and spied the young girl sleeping. "Emily?" he asked.

Emily jumped to her feet, wand pointed at Justin. He jumped back, hands in the air. Emily saw who it was and relaxed. "Oh," she gasped. "It's just you. Sorry, Justin. Sometimes, the boys snuck in our ward at night. We girls had to be prepared. Force of habit."

Justin went pale. "And what did they do once they got inside?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual," Emily shrugged. "Frogs, worms, the occasional chocolate-fed pocket elf."

"Oh," Justin relaxed. "What were you doing outside on the terrace?"

"Sleeping. That bed up there is way too soft." Emily rolled her eyes. "Like sleeping on a marshmallow."

Justin raised his eyebrows. "Did you consider the floor?"

Emily looked at him. "No."

"Then get back up there. I'm sure that's better than sleeping outside."

Emily grabbed her blankets and sighed. "Fine." She waltzed past Justin and hurried up the stairs.

Justin watched her for a second before returning to the matter at hand: Getting a snack.

He crept back up the stairs and peeked into Emily's room. She slept curled up tight, evenly breathing, clutching something to her chest.

He walked back to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning, Emily was up before everyone else. When the family stumbled downstairs, Emily was cheerfully making breakfast.

"Hiya!" she called. "Look! I made you scrambled eggs!"

"Uh, thanks, Emily," Jerry said, taking the plate. "You didn't have to."

"Oh, I was already making my own breakfast this morning. I figured, what the heck." The girl shrugged. "It's how we were trained. We girls were like serving wenches."

Alex took a bite. "Wow! What did you put in these?" she asked. "They're delicious."

"Umm," Emily frowned, thinking hard. "Salt, pepper, a little bit of milk, I think."

The family dug in, enjoying the meal. While they ate, Emily reached into her bag and took out a fat book. She curled up with it in the chair and began reading intently.

"Okay, Max, Alex, Justin," Teressa said. "Time for school!"

"School?" Emily repeated. "Oh boy! New spells, potions! Hurray!" She shut the book and leaped up.

"Actually," Justin said. "We go to mortal school. Math, Science, History, English."

Emily stopped. "Well, I guess that's still fun," she said slowly. "Do we get to do magic at all?"

"Nope," Alex shook her head. "We can't. But today is Thursday. We get to learn a little magic today after school."

"Sweet," Emily said. "Do I get to go to school?"

Teressa smiled. "We'll have to sign you up today," she said. "Then we can get your supplies and you can start in a few days."

"But I can learn magic, right?" Emily clarified.

"Of course," Jerry said. "In fact, here." He handed her the pocket spell book. "Practice these."

Emily flipped through the book. "Wow," she said. "I've done all this." She eventually stopped about 20 pages form the end of the two hundred page book. "But I could use practice on these. Thanks, dude."

She skipped up the stairs.

"Okay, she's a good cook, witty and a better wizard?" Max asked.

"Yes!" came the reply from up the stairs. "Right on the nose, dude!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "How long is she staying?"

Jerry sighed. "I don't know," he answered. "A few weeks, maybe. I'll call the center. We'll have to make sure she has a home to go to. I don't think we'll send her back to the orphanage."

No one knew Emily was listening at the top of the stairs. Her face fell. A tear rolled down her face and she angrily wiped it away, her teeth and hands clenching.

They weren't going to keep her? Not that she wasn't surprised, not anymore.

No one kept her. Never. No matter what she did.

Never.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily wrote in her tattered diary after the other kids went to school.

_I'm not really surprised that they decided not to keep me. That'll make about the tenth family this year, the hundredth my whole life._

_Or something like that._

_For some crazy reason, I foolishly thought the Russo's were different. They just seem happier than the other families I've met. Happy, and stupid, loving; so different. Justin even pretended to care that I was sleeping outside last night,_

_Hah._

_Oh well. I guess I'll have to get used to this. Six more years and I can leave that rotten orphanage._

_I can't wait,_

Emily left her diary open on top of her dresser and wandered down stairs. She took her book back and, with a sigh, curled up again and began reading.

Teressa was cooking in the kitchen. She looked up to see the innocent little girl reading quietly. She took a moment to really look at her.

The girls' hair was brown, thin, and pulled back into a low ponytail. Her frame was small, almost hidden underneath her black, boyish clothes. Her tatty vans seemed too big for her feet.

She sighed. Already, the little girl was a part of the family. How could they give her up?

Jerry was downstairs in the sandwich shop. He, too, was having second thoughts. The girl was really nice, and she seemed like a good, responsible wizard.

Alex and Justin walked into their school. "Emily's so cute," Justin said, opening his locker. "I caught her sleeping outside last night."

Alex leaned against the wall. "Really? Wow. Yeah, she's pretty cool. She makes good breakfast."

Justin took out a book. "I hope whatever family gets her is good to her," he said, a little softer.

Alex nodded. "Me, too." Then someone caught her eye. "Hey, Riley!" she called, skipping to his side.

They walked off, Alex chatting happily.

But in the back of her head was a question that was reeling inside all the Russos.

What were they going to do about Emily?

**Sorry So Short, people!! I had to get off the computer.**

**Poor Emily!! REVIEW! Can I get at least 25? Then I might update sooner……….**


	5. Chapter 5

Nearer to dinner, Alex went upstairs to find Emily. "Emily!" she called. "It's dinner time. Where are you?"

She peeked into the guest room. No Emily.

"Em?"

Then, Alex noticed the door to the attic was open a bit. Faintly, she could hear acoustic guitar music floating out. She climbed up the steps and peered inside.

Emily sat, strumming the Teresa's old guitar. Alex wasn't sure what it was, but it made you think of traveling, or freedom.

Around her sat two kittens, one completely gray, the other an adorable black and white. The mother cat sat on a shelf watching.

Alex listened closely to the music. It was beautiful, and very, very good. Emily seemed entranced by her song, barely glancing at the frets as her hand ran down the strings.

"Wow," Alex said. "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

Emily jumped a mile. The mother cat's eyes widened. The kittens scrambled into Emily's lap.

"Alex!" she gasped. "What are you doing up here? I mean…you startled me."

"What are those kittens doing up here?" Alex asked.

Emily put down the guitar and sighed. "I found them today, outside. The mom cat, Precious, was rooting through your dumpster. So I snuck her and Mittens and Socks inside, washed them with a cloth and fed them. Please don't tell!" Emily's dark eyes were pleading.

Alex came forward and stroked the black and white one. "They're so cute," she said. "But I think it might be better if Mom and Dad know about this."

Emily sighed. She really hadn't expected Alex to keep her secret. "Okay."

**Sorry so short dudes. But my mom doesn't exactly know I'm on the computer….**

**Do you ever have a craving for something? I REALLY want a BigMac from McDonalds right now. How weird is that?!**


	6. Authors Apology

**Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry this isn't an update but…I have decided to leave this story. I have lost my connection for it, my motivation, and I apologize so much. I would LOVE it though if one of you wanted to take it up. I'll let you take the story and stuff and then you can put it on your profile. Just ask me!**

**Again, so so sorry about this too those who were waiting for me to continue.**

**Rock on writers!**

**-Alyssa**


End file.
